Dead Hearts
by LiveAndLetRain
Summary: Some of the Bat's children lost their childhood to the mission. Some of them found it.
1. Kids That I Once Knew

**I do not own the Bat Family nor do I own the song "Dead Hearts" by Stars**

* * *

Alfred watches.

 _ ***D*E*A*D*H*E*A*R*T*S***_

 _"Thanks Alfie!" The young lady waved as she left, both hands full of cookies._

 _Young Miss Stephanie had picked up on Master Dick's affectionate name for him very quickly. She was in and out quite often these days, despite Master Bruce's distaste, either visiting with Master Timothy or Mistress Cassandra, a welcome (in Alfred's humble opinion) spot of light._

He cleans and bandages the cut on her side. Long but not deep, not dangerous. This time.

She pulls her shirt down, hiding the bandage and scars and stretch marks on her abdomen.

"Thanks Alfie."

 ** _*D*E*A*D*H*E*A*R*T*S*_**

 _Alfred was amazed at young Timothy's resilience, pushing his way gently into their lives, filling some of the void left behind at Master Jason's death. Master Richard was often home then, teaching the child tricks and many times dragging him off for extra-curricular activities that did not result in violence but rather laughter. He was a quiet young man, but with a light in his eyes and an eagerness in his movement that spoke of his happiness at becoming part of their family._

 _He had truly been a miracle worker._

Alfred sighs as he picks his way through the cluttered apartment. Master Tim is seated in front of his computer, eyes focused on the screen as his hand gropes for his coffee cup, only to replace it in disgust when he finds it to be empty. There are dark rings beneath his frantic eyes and he has lost weight where there was none to lose in the first place. Alfred places a bowl of soup beside him and does his best to ignore the boy's mutters.

"He can't be dead. He can't be. Not him too."

 ** _*D*E*A*D*H*E*A*R*T*S*_**

 _Young Master Jason was wary, but in the moments when he forgot to be afraid there was a very real joy and wonder in his eyes. Alfred regretted being so distant with Master Richard. Perhaps if he had been more open to the youngster's overtures of affection things would have turned out different. He made a point to be available this time._

 _Master Jason was not as physically open as Master Richard had been, but the smile on his face when Alfred set a plate of bread slices and butter on the counter in front of him lit up the whole kitchen._

They straggle in tonight, exhausted and wounded. The Red Hood blew up two warehouses and had at least a brief encounter with each of them, evidenced in the cuts and bruises decorating Master Dick's face and Master Timothy's torso. The way Mistress Cassandra treads carefully around the outside of the group, hovering and unsure. Master Damian's grumbles and the blank and dead look in Master Bruce's eyes.

 ** _*D*E*A*D*H*E*A*R*T*S*_**

 _Alfred smiled to himself watching Miss Barbara and Master Richard, their heads bent over their homework. She was such a wonderful young lady, Miss Gordon. With a delightful sense of humor and a no-nonsense approach that did wonders for Master Bruce and Master Richard._

 _Master Richard was certainly fond of her._

 _He hid his smile as he stepped into the room with the tray of cookies and hot chocolate, but allowed his mild amusement at the way Master Richard blushed when he was caught staring at Miss Barbara's hair._

 _"Thank you Alfred." The young lady beamed up at him, her long red ringlets glistening in the drawing room firelight. "These are delicious."_

"Oracle to Batcave."

He reaches over to the main computer.

"Batcave, Agent A speaking."

"Could you let B know that there are rumors of the Joker getting ready to make a move. I'm sending the information now."

The computer beeps, message received.

"Indeed. And when might you be joining us for dinner Miss Oracle?"

There is silence. There has been a lot of silence since she gave Master Dick back his ring.

"Maybe sometime. Probably not soon. Oracle out."

 ** _*D*E*A*D*H*E*A*R*T*S*_**

 _"And then, we swooped in and POW!" Master Richard did a flip off of the banister onto the floor, peering up at Alfred with wide, shining eyes. "We saved them Alfie. We saved them."_

 _Alfred gave a small quirk of his lips in reply. "Indeed Master Richard."_

 _The boy grinned and dropped so that he was walking on his hands, still fast enough that he remained in front of Alfred as they made their way through the hall. "It was awesome."_

Master Dick is slumped in front of the Bat-Computer, picking at Batman's utility belt spread out in front of him. "What am I doing, Alfred?" he says quietly as Alfred busies himself gathering up the remaining evidence of the night's patrol. "I'm screwing everything up. Tim left, Jason's lost it, we haven't heard from Cass in weeks, and Damian hates me." He drops his face into his hands, his shoulders tense beneath his BPD sweatshirt. "I can't hold this family together. I'm just lying to myself."

 _ ***D*E*A*D*H*E*A*R*T*S***_

This was not the plan. _Alfred caught himself thinking as he nervously glanced back at Mistress Wayne, who was perched on the side of the bed, strands of her hair plastered to her cheek, breathing heavily through her nose as the February storm raged outside._

 _In the event of being unable to safely transport her to the hospital for the birth, Master Wayne should have been there at least. He was a doctor after all._

 _His father hobbled into the room, far too old to be up and about like that. "You are doing well Mistress Martha." He coaxed as he gently assisted the young woman into a more comfortable position and beckoned Alfred closer. "You'll have to catch lad, I don't want to trust my old arms with something so important."_

 _An hour later, Alfred stared down at the small, squirming bundle in his arms, a child he had just delivered and cleaned. As he passed the boy into his mother's hands he realized that, even after his own father passed away, he would not be leaving the Wayne Family. He was here to stay after all, confound the old man! He had to have planned it that way._

Master Bruce is alive, yes, but his parents are not and Alfred is a former soldier and actor. He does not know what to do with a child, let alone one who wanders the halls of the manor with a pinched, white face and eyes that burn with a hooded anger and furious grief. He hears the young master wake at night from the dreams and aches to rush to his side but restrains himself. It is not his place.

 _ ***D*E*A*D*H*E*A*R*T*S***_

Alfred watches, and mourns the loss.

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading! Please review.** _


	2. Stars

_**All disclaimers continue to apply.**_

* * *

Ibn Al'Xuffasch _is_ Warith al Ghul _._

 _Son of the Bat and Heir to the Demon. The legacy of thousands of years rests upon his shoulders. An understanding of what the world needs to make it great. Mother says he will be worthy of it. He was born for it._

 _He is perfection, and when he falls short there are consequences._

 _He learns. The stones are stained with blood that is not his own._

 _His mother nods approval._

 ** _*S*T*A*R*S*_**

His mother is Talia, _Aibna al Ghul_.

She is beautiful. She is deadly.

He will make her proud.

She tells him of his father and the far-off land he rules.

Someday, he will make them both proud.

 ** _*S*T*A*R*S*_**

His father is _Al Xuffasch_ , _Ibn Al'Zulma_.

He is the Batman. Son of the Night.

He is angry.

He does not approve of _Ibn al'Xuffasch,_ does not trust him. But Mother has given her orders.

Damian Wayne goes with his Father.

 _ ***S*T*A*R*S***_

The old servant is beneath the notice of Damian Wayne.

Father trusts him. Why will he not trust Damian?

 _ ***S*T*A*R*S***_

How can he be the Son of the Bat when the Bat is no more?

 _ ***S*T*A*R*S***_

Damian is a failure. He is weak.

 _Al Ahiya_ shot him like a coward and left him for dead, all while wearing a perversion of Father's uniform.

Damian can only lie on the bed in the Cave, listening to the weak Robin struggle for breath on the other side of the curtain. At least _Al Ahiya_ , _Al Wahi'dun Rrajul,_ has destroyed him too.

The curtain is pushed back by the old servant and Damian can see _Al Rajyri_ , standing before the Batman's cowl.

The man turns and exchanges nods with the old servant and if Damian could move, he would shiver.

He has never considered that _Al Rajyri_ , with his pitiful origins and ridiculous behavior, could be dangerous.

(He has seen the look in those cold blue eyes before, on different faces.) He was wrong.

 _ ***S*T*A*R*S***_

Damian is Robin.

Grayson is Batman.

Grayson _trusts_ him.

Grayson...cares about him.

And Damian understands.

He had always wanted to know what it felt like to be loved.

 _ ***S*T*A*R*S***_

Father is back.

Father is alive.

Father still does not trust him.

Damian pretends it does not hurt.

Pretends that he does not still expect a smile and "well-done" at the end of patrol.

He is _Ibn al'Xuffasch._ He does not need such plebeian reassurances.

 _Why was Grayson so willing to give him up? Why wasn't he good enough?_

 ** _*S*T*A*R*S*_**

Damian is Robin.

Grayson is Nightwing.

Father is Batman.

Grayson takes him to play tag over the rooftops and his smile is as warm as it ever was. Damian feels his heart warm in response.

He is Damian Wayne. He is the Son of Batman. He is the brother of Nightwing.

Everything has changed and yet...nothing has.

* * *

 _Al'Esliha commands her muscles not to shake as she stands before Father. The gun barks, a searing pain fills her body, radiating from the new wound in her leg. She does not flinch._

 _Father nods in approval and stitches her wound himself. After, he takes her outside and they watch the stars for hours._

 _ ***S*T*A*R*S***_

The old man that Tim-Robin- _warm-small-fragilestrong-love-protect-protect_ calls Alfred is afraid of her. He finds her...creepy. (Unsettling, Bruce-Batman- _big-quiet-lonely-caressomuchfightssohard_ says is the word) The-Weapon-Who-Might-Be-a-Girl has been unsettling to many people. She is used to it. It still hurts. She follows him as he takes care of Batman-Bruce and the big house-castle. She startles him. He smiles anyway. Hands her a cup- _tiny-delicate-easytobreak-pretty_ with tea- _warmsmell_. The Girl feels less like a weapon.

 _ ***S*T*A*R*S***_

Patrol was long, hunting Arkham- _crazy-broken-sick-hurtingwanttohurtothers-peoplewhoforgothowtobepeople_ all over Gotham- _city-home-family-darklight-protect_. Steph-Spoiler- _sushinesmile-warmhug-heartsister-bestfriend-protect_ and Tim- _Robin-brother-toostrongtoofragile-protectfirstofall_ are curled around her on the couch in Tim's home- _movie-popcorn-TimNSteph-safe_. They are asleep. They are safe. The-Girl-Who-Was-a-Weapon will make sure of it.

 _ ***S*T*A*R*S***_

Dick- _Nightwing_ - _bigbrother-warm-smile-fly-fly-dance-rumblelaugh_ makes Tim-Brother happy. He makes Tim-Brother laugh with his stories and makes Batman-Bruce smile with his body even if his face doesn't always remember how. He hugs Cassandra-the-Girl and calls her sister.

He is sad for her. But glad for her. He does not linger in _sad-past-whatoncewas_ like Bruce-Batman and even Tim-Brother do sometimes. He tells her Cinderella. Tells her with his words. Tells her with his body. _Angry-Hard_ -stepmother, _Silly-Proud-Angry_ -Stepsisters, _Sad-Happy-Hopeful_ -Cinderella.

Batman-Bruce and Tim-Brother understand the language of Cassandra-Who-Is-a-Girl-Always-and-Only-a-Weapon-Sometimes. Dick-Bird does not always understand. But he always speaks.

 _ ***S*T*A*R*S***_

Bruce-Batman was gone. Tim-Brother brought him back. Dick-Bird is Batman-not-Bruce. Steph-Sunshine- _notdeadnotdead_ is Batgirl- _trust-family-aplacewiththem-gift_. Cassandra is Black Bat. She left them. She is back. Tim-Brother is hurt. (He was alone.) Dick-Bird is tired. (He was alone.) Steph-Sunshine is determined. (She died. She lived. She lied.) Damian-Robin- _angry-scared-fierce-unsure_ is hurt. (He was not alone. He feels alone now.) Alfred-Butler is tired. (He took care of them.)

But Cassandra left them. She is supposed to protect them. She left them.

She is back now. She will not forget again.

 _ ***S*T*A*R*S***_

Dick-Bird-Nightwing laughs as he flies off the roof, Damian-Robin behind him. Damian is yelling, his voice is angry. His body is happy and he feels safe.

Jason-RedHood-LittleBrother rubs his knuckles (noogie) over Tim-Brother-RedRobin's cowl and says "tag you're it". Jumps off other side.

Tim-Brother-RedRobin laughs and chases. Steph-Sunshine-Batgirl laughs. Follows.

Cassandra-BlackBat looks up at Bruce-Batman. His mouth is frowning. His shoulders are happy. Happy that they are happy. His stance screams _love-love-pride-love_!

Gotham is theirs. The night is theirs. They are Family.

Cassandra hangs her Batgirl costume carefully in the cave. Bruce-Batman-Father joins her as Alfred-Butler brings them sandwiches. Alfred-Butler makes very good sandwiches. Bruce-Batman is tired and sad so Cass hugs him tightly. He is surprised at first but soon he is hugging her back like he never wants to let go. They watch the stars until dawn chases them from the sky.

* * *

 _ **Notes & Translations: **_

_**Warith al Ghul - Heir to the Demon (stolen from CW's Arrow)**_  
 _ **Aibna al Ghul - Daughter of the Demon**_  
 _ **Ibn Al'Zulma - Son of the Night - A name for Batman among the League of Shadows according to my headcannon**_  
 _ **Al Ahiya - The Undead - A League name for Jason, according to my headcannon**_  
 _ **Al Wahi'dun Rrajul - The Resurrected One - ditto**_  
 _ **Al Rajyri - The Gypsy - Something Talia uses to refer to Dick Grayson, according to my headcannon (Those two have never gotten along. That is cannon.)**_  
 _ **Note that I do not speak Arabic. I pulled these together by cannibalizing from CW's Arrow and utilizing an online dictionary. If anyone notices any errors and lets me know I will be happy to correct.**_

 **Let me know what you think!**


End file.
